Dirty Dancing Kai Style
by grEMLin eVil
Summary: Kai needs a new dance partner. He’s not sure who. But Tala agrees to dance with him. It’s not until the final dance that they realize just how dirty it really is. Yaoi, one shot.


Title: Dirty Dancing 

Summary: Kai needs a new dance partner. He's not sure who. But Tala agrees to dance with him. It's not until the final dance that they realize just how dirty it really is. Yaoi, one shot.

Rating: M 15+

Themes: Romance/General (sorry, dance isn't an option, nor is fluff or pointless)

Notes: Yaoi, slight one sided ReiXKai and full KaiXTala. Pretend that Rei and Tala are shorter then Kai…k? I got the idea after seeing the theatre production of Dirty Dancing. It was really good, although I still haven't seen the movie!

It's not good for me to be writing so much, especially when I haven't finished any of my fics, (I have finished Experiment 1…Terminated **GO READ IT!**) but still… I've always been naughty!

"Kai? Are you sure of this?" asked Tala as he was pulled into an empty studio. Kai shut the door then turned around.

"I should be the one asking you…After all, it was my idea."

Tala sighed. Kai had broken up with his dance partner, so Tala had agreed to take their place. He still had no idea what to expect.

For the next few weeks, Tala came home very late after work, tired and sweaty. And every night Bryan would ask where he'd been. And every time Tala would blush and say," You'll find out."

Tyson lent close to Max.

"Something's up with Kai and Rei. It's like they had a fight or something."

Max nodded and opened his mouth to answer, when a crash met their ears. They raced down stairs, then froze at the sight of rei and Kai, on their feet, glaring.

"You're scared Kai!" shouted Rei. "Scared that if you dance with me, you'll enjoy it!"

Kai shook his head.

"I don't need you, Rei," he snapped. Rei frowned.

"Just one dance," sighed Rei, defeated. "You'll see. It'll all make sense."

Kai's fists curled into balls, but he finally nodded, reaching over to the stereo. Slow seductive music filled the air. Kai stepped up to Rei, who wrapped his body around the other male. They started to dance, their hips moving perfectly. Tyson's mouth dropped open as he watched Kai's hands move over Rei's body, Rei's head tipping back, his body arching. Max felt his breath catch as Rei's legs moved along Kai's, then as he brought them up around Kai's waist and neck. Hands moved and touched in places where they usually wouldn't, causing the watching teens to stare. Then Kai knelt down in front of Rei, his mouth slightly open and just touching the front of Rei's (tight) pants. Kai moved like a charmed snake, following Rei's hips.

Max and Tyson decided they need a cold shower. A very cold shower. A very cold shower, NOW!

The music ended and Rei lent slowly in. seconds before their lips touched, Kai turned away. He walked towards the door, grabbing his jacket on the way.

"Where're are you going?" demanded Rei. Kai turned around, looking him in the eye.

"I've got rehearsals."

Bryan banged his glass back onto the counter. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"what's wrong?"

"Tala," growled Bryan, indicating for the barman to refill his glass. "He told us to come to this club, that here we'd find out what the fuck he'd been doing. But he didn't give us a time, so he could have done whatever it is and left already!"

The barman lent forward.

"Tala, ya say? Red hair, blue eyes, pale?" Bryan nodded and the barman chuckled. "Oh no lad, you haven't missed your friend!"

By 10 pm the club was full. Bryan was surprised to see the Bladebreakers there.

"Hi, Bryan!" said Tyson as he sat next to the older boy. "I always wondered… what happened to the other beyblade teams you battle in the World Champs before us?"

Bryan smirked, and Tyson was reminded of Kai.

"They're either still in asylums or hospitals…"

Tyson gulped. He opened his mouth to comment, but the lights dimmed and everyone either fell silent or hissed at others to shut up. A smiling man introduced the act.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for. This performance, titled Dirty Dancing, has been running for several years and is what makes this club the most popular-"

"Yeah, yeah," screamed someone in the audience. "Just get on with it!"

"Humph! Introducing, Kai Hiwatari and his partner, Rei Kon!"

The silence deepened. Half the audience turned to stare at Rei, who was sitting on some guys lap. He just flicked his hair over his shoulder, a small pout on his lips. Then the curtain was raised.

Kai was standing on the stage with his back to the audience. He was wearing slightly heeled black dance shoes, and black pants that were tight, but flared after the knee. He was topless and you could see a red tattoo of a phoenix on the base of his spine.

There was someone behind him, but Bryan couldn't see them clearly. Kai started to move to the music that was rising in volume, slowly taking over the club. Bryan saw the partners back. They were wearing very high black heels, a loose but short skirt and a crop top so loose you couldn't see her boobs. The red and black skirt went well with the white top, and they didn't clash with her shoulder length red hair. The front bangs were tied back behind their head and looped ear rings dangled along her neck.

Kai placed his hands on her hips and they danced backwards towards the audience. They spun around and Bryan gasped. It was Tala. As the dance went one, Bryan was force to shut his eyes and bury his face in his hands. He had never felt so embarrassed.  
But he didn't block his ears, so he heard the barman talking to a regular.

"Isn't Kai's partner hot?"

"Yeah," agreed the dark haired regular. "Is that a real girl, or a guy like Kai's old partner?"

The barman paused.

"Kai will dance with a girl, but. He won't dance like that with a girl… yeah, it's a guy all right!"

Bryan growled and peeked through his fingers. He instantly shut them again, as what Tala and Kai were doing was enough to make any guy go hard.

The music faded and Bryan looked up. Tala had one leg around Kai's neck, hands thrown back over his head, neck exposed. Kai was supporting Tala as he lent back, and Bryan didn't like the look in the blue haired males eyes.

Tala stood up on his own two feet and the dancers bowed. Kai wrapped an arm around Tala and pulled him close. They began to make their way off stage. Just before they entered the wings, Rei stood up and pushed his way through the crowd, slamming the door behind him.

Kai froze and Tala was forced to halt, turning to Kai with wide eyes.

Kai looked at the still swinging door. His hands dropped from Tala's waist and he exited the stage alone.

"Kai?" concern layered Tala's voice as he stared at the taller male.

"Kai, please, you haven't spoken to me since-"

He was silence by Kai's lips. They didn't break the bruising kiss until the need for oxygen brought them gasping to the surface.

"Tala, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, it's just Rei-"

"Rei! You kissed me cause of Rei? Did he, like, tell you to, or something? I love you, Kai, so much, and you-" Tala's eyes filled with tears. "You just don't care."

Kai swore. He grabbed Tala again and brought him closer for another kiss.

"I meant," he growled when they finally parted. "that I shouldn't have ignored you! Rei was just pissing me off!"

Tala blinked. "Oh."

Kai smiled . "Baka."

Tala suddenly smirked, then pushed Kai onto the bed and straddled him.

"In that case… let's get dirty!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Notes: ok, so I should have mentioned that Tala and Rei would be all OOC. Sorry. This was not supposed to have ever been made, and you can tell… It was actually kinda long, at least it was on paper. 6 A4 pieces of lined paper, to be exact! I just couldn't finish it. I was awake until 1:30 am… not healthy!


End file.
